haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukimura Kusunoki/Relationships
Neighbor's Club members Kodaka Hasegawa Yukimura admires Kodaka and is highly respectful of him, believing Kodaka to be the "epitome of manliness" as he has an ample harem of girls and he is feared by everyone in school, traits of a "true man" that defies and challenges the laws of society and of the world. Yukimura also calls Kodaka "Aniki", a term meaning "Big Brother", which is often used by the Yakuza. Yukimura also does whatever Kodaka asks her to do without question, but tends to go to extremes, giving Kodaka a headache. When Kodaka began to believe that she was a girl, it was shown that she begins to be more attractive and intimate to Kodaka. As the series progresses her admiration begins to transform into affection, as proven by numerous instances. For example, in Volume 4, when the Neighbor's Club was watching "Homoge club" anime, which depicted love between high school boys and fellow club members, Yukimura gladly approved it calling it a "splendid work of art". Later she was relieved when Sena's attempt to kiss Kodaka during the King Game failed, and very saddened when Kodaka noted all the changes in Rika's hairstyle, which everyone in the club, at that time, interpreted as signs of Kodaka's romantic feelings for Rika. In volume 6, when Kodaka independently invited everyone to go out shopping, Yukimura, including her "peers", were disappointed upon seeing that she wasn't the only one invited and said: "...forgive me for forgetting my place in this world, and foolishly dreaming of things beyond my status". When she confronted Kodaka by the time the latter was reluctant in visiting the Neighbor's Club after Sena's explosive confession; which he hasn't in a week, it is here that Yukimura reveals that she treasures Kodaka more than the Neighbor's Club, as she states to him that she will continue to serve him as she did before, even if the club were to be disbanded, as Kodaka reprimands her that she doesn't have to. Afterward, Yukimura reveals to Kodaka that, if she possessed a penis, she would have sex with Kodaka, as the latter made her chest tighten, much to Kodaka's chagrin though indicating that she now has romantic feelings for the latter. Yukimura's feelings for Kodaka were all not for naught, however, as shortly after Kodaka's scuffle during their Christmas Party, Yukimura went on the offensive which led to her and Kodaka becoming official lovers. Yozora Mikazuki Despite being tricked by Yozora numerous times to wear a maid and butler outfit, Yukimura doesn't realize these trickery schemes and Yozora's attitude towards her in general (love rival) and respects Yozora as a senior. Hence, she calls Yozora "Anego" which means "Big Sister", a term that is used by the yakuza to address their seniors. Yukimura was also disappointed in Yozora after she, and the rest of the Neighbor's Club, found out about her plagiarism in their movie's script, causing Yukimura to call Yozora an "idiot". Later on, she finally realizes that Yozora was manipulating her the whole time which leads Yukimura not to trust her anymore. Sena Kashiwazaki Yukimura seems to more or less respect Sena's status as a senior and treats her in a manner similar to Yozora (Yukimura also addresses Sena as "anego"), although she didn't expect Sena to be perverted (a half-true statement as she was forced to recite phrases from eroge), which she saw as "boldness". Rika Shiguma Yukimura and Rika do not interact with each other often, although Rika attempted to convince Yukimura that she was a girl, and explained how the human anatomy works in regards to the development of genitalia. Rika respects Yukimura's decision to follow the path of manliness and still treats her like a boy, as she figures it is the correct thing to do. Overall, as the only juniors in their club, Yukimura and Rika tend to be in an agreeable relationship. Their relationship turned sour, however, when Yukimura disclosed her intent of confessing to Kodaka. This continued on after Yukimura and Kodaka eventually became official lovers. Kobato Hasegawa Like Kodaka, Yukimura is highly respectful of Kobato, calling her "honorable sister". Aside from this, Yukimura doesn't interact with Kobato much. Maria Takayama Yukimura was more or less nice towards Maria, however, when Kodaka tells her to give Maria healthy food, due to her habit of taking "aniki's" orders to the extreme, Yukimura forced Maria to drink a bottle of "health tablets" (protein), making Maria afraid of Yukimura. On Kodaka's revised order of getting normal food, Yukimura treats Maria sushi and steaks, making Maria more or less happy and nice to Yukimura. Yukimura is also usually in charge of taking care of Maria when the rest of the members are not present. Student Council members Aoi Yusa At their first meeting, Yukimura initially saw Aoi as an enemy and an intruder for the Neighbor's club, as with other members of the club, excluding Kodaka. Because of this, Yukimura attempted to poison Aoi through the coffee Kodaka offered to her after the latter reassured her that the coffee itself isn't poisoned, much to Yukimura's distress. Soon after, when Yukimura spots Kodaka helping Aoi with some work, Yukimura claimed that she was there to save Kodaka from the Student Council itself (calling them a "league of cowards"). When Yukimura explained to Aoi about her devotion to manliness, despite the general belief that she is a female, Aoi bluntly called Yukimura a "weirdo", much to the latter's anger. However, the two surprisingly forged a bond of friendship to the point of calling each other nicknames (in Yukimura's case: "Yusa-Yusa") after they'd made an 'oath' of improving their femininity together. Furthermore, the two have several common traits, such as being passionate and devoted towards some sort of belief, and both have their positive outlook and admiration for Kodaka. Others Himeko Kusunoki From what is known in their interaction during Kodaka's visit, Yukimura is most likely in good terms with her mother but does not hold back in being brash when talking about delicate topics such as sex openly. Category:Relationship Pages